Just Friends
by Sparklove0203
Summary: last update in here, wonkyu, mpreg, pwp, smut, dont like no read
1. Chapter 1

Pair: Wonkyu, Minkyu, Changkyu, etc

Genre: Drama

Rating: Mature, NC-21

Warning: mpreg, pwp, smut, dont like dont read!

Summary: Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada dalam hubungan tanpa status selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Selama ini mereka selalu menjalin hubungan friends for benefit, tinggal di satu rumah dan melakukan hubungan badan layaknya suami istri. Bahkan hingga Kyuhyun mengandung, mereka tetap tinggal bersama namun tanpa perasaan lebih selain rasa mutual yang saling menguntungkan.

Setiap chapter tidak akan selalu menyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya. bisa pwp, bisa lompat-lompat, intinya ini ff tentang hubungan wonkyu tanpa status. Yang ga suka tolong jangan dibaca.

...

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan perasaan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi begitu ia menengok ke samping untuk mencari partnernya, ia hanya menemukan dirinya sendirian berada di dalam kamar. Tertatih, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk memeriksa kalau mungkin Siwon berada di luar sana. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Siwon. Tidak di dapur, kamar lain, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, atau bahkan di beranda.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menyeret langkah pincangnya . ia menekan perut buncitnya yang terasa kelu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lengket. Dan hatinya ikut kesal menyadari Siwon meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah semalaman mereka bergumul begitu panasnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan Siwon berada di sisinya, hanya saja, tidak bisakah pria itu lebih menghormatinya. Setidaknya ia harus tetap berada disini untuk memesan makanan atau memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Kyuhyun sudah repot-repot mendengarkan curahat hati Siwon tadi malam dan mengizinkan tubuhnya yang tengah hamil tua menjadi lahan pelampiasan kekecewaan pria itu. Setidaknya, tidak bisakah ia berterima kasih dengan cara simpel. Lewat makanan misalnya?

"Awas saja kalau ia pulang nanti." Kyuhyun mengecam lalu melangkah kembali dengan langkah lemah ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia melangkah tertatih keluar dari kamar mandi. Menggunakan bathrobe baru yg diikat renggang di atas perutnya yg buncit. Kyuhyun berjalan menahan pinggang. Lalu duduk di atas sofa sembari melebarkan kakinya, memberi ruang bagi perut buncitnya.

"Engghhhhh..." kyuhyun menekan perutnya saat janin besar itu mencoba bergerak di dalam ruang sempit rahimnya. Kyuhyun menahan gerak makhluk itu dengan sengaja, ia mengusap perutnya pelan-pelan begitu makhluk itu tenang.

Karena kelelahan Kyuhyun bersandar ke belakang. Ia menyalakan tv untuk mengisi suasana yg begitu sepi. Lalu perutnya menyela dengan mengeluarkan suara suara aneh.

"Ngghhhh..." kyuhyun menahan bawah perutnya. Tersadar ia merasa lapar. Dengan gerak lemah kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Memeriksa kembali hasil belanjaannya kemarin sore. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun selain daging mentah, susu, dan sayuran. Padahal ia sedang malas hari ini.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memesan 3 box pizza. Mengabaikan rasa gelisah hatinya jika pengantar pizza itu datang nanti.

Seharusnya, Kyuhyun tidak boleh menunjukkan dirinya dengan perut buncitnya itu kepada orang lain selain Siwon dan dokternya. Tapi persetan pada Siwon hari ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal pada pemuda itu. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak peduli, begitu pengantar Pizza datang, Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan membuka pintu rumahnya, hanya dengan mengenakan bathrobe, menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya beserta perutnya yang tampak bulat dengan ikatan di bawah dada. Kyuhyun sengaja membukanya saat ia mengintip dan menyadari betapa tampannya pengantar Pizza ini. dan seperti yang diduganya, pemuda yang sepertinya berusia dua puluhan itu terkejut sampai nyaris menjatuhkan kotak pizza di tangannya.

"Berapa semuanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyum menggoda. Ia melirik nametag di dada pemuda itu. "Minho-sshi?"

"T-tiga puluh ribu won." Jawab pemuda itu terbata-bata. Kyuhyun memberikan uang dengan jumlah lebih dan pemuda itu memegangi uangnya dengan terpaku. Matanya masih menatap lekat pada perut buncit Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat apa, Minho-sshi?"

Pemuda itu terkejut. "Y-ya? A-anu..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Minho tergugup malu dengan pipi merona. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengusap perut besarnya dan menunjukkan dengan jelas liuk bulat daerah sensitif itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa puas sekaligus senang bisa memamerkan perutnya di hadapan orang lain selain Siwon.

"Kau lihat ini kan?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap perutnya lagi.

Minho ternganga. Tapi ia tanpa sengaja bertanya. "A-ada apa dengan perutmu tuan? K-kau perlu ke rumah sakit? Aku bisa mengantarkan?"

"Ck! Ini bukan sakit. Ada bayi di dalamnya, Minho-sshi." Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Minho makin melongo. Pemuda itu tampak akan pingsan kapan saja.

"Kau tidak percaya? Masuklah. Kau terlihat akan jatuh kapan saja."

Sebelum pemuda itu menolak, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya masuk dan mengunci pintu. Minho terlalu linglung untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

...

Kyuhyun membuka box pizza dan menyediakan sebotol besar soda dingin. Minho duduk dengan gugup di ruang tengahnya. Pemuda itu seakan menahan keinginan untuk pamit pulang. Ia ingin membuka mulut tapi Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sisinya dan meletakkan tangan di atas pahanya.

"Jadi, Minho-sshi. Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di Pizza ini?"

Minho menatap tangan Kyuhyun lalu menjawab tergagap. "D-dua bulan?"

"Oh kau masih baru?"

"B-baru pindah kemari."

"Bagus sekali." Kyuhyun menggigit pizzanya. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk duduk mengobrol dengan ku sebentar kan? Aku butuh seseorang untuk berbincang, tapi kalau kau keberatan tidak apa Minho-sshi."

Minho menelan ludah, mencuri-curi pandang pada perut Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan berbisik 'tidak apa'. Tampaknya Kyuhyun menyadari arah pandangan Minho dan ia justru dengan sengaja bersandar ke belakang, mencondongkan perutnya lalu mengusapnya pelan-pelan. Minho menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Tertarik untuk menyentuhnya?"

"H-huh?"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau ingin menyentuhnya sejak tadi." Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Minho.

Minho yang gugup tampak akan menolak, tapi begitu tangannya terlanjur mendarat di atas perut besar Kyuhyun, pemuda itu terperangah.

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan pemuda itu di atas perutnya, lalu menggiringnya mengusap kesana-kemari dengan gerakan lembut, mengusap setiap bagian kulit Kyuhyun yang merenggang berisi kehidupan.

Kyuhyun menekan tangan itu lebih dalam. Sudah menyadari sejak tadi kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah salah. Tapi ada hasrat aneh dalam dirinya yang begitu menggebu gebu dan menginginkan pemuda ini untuk berada di rumahnya. "Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun terkekeh, merasakan gerakan bayinya itu pelan dalam perutnya. Ia menggiring tangan Minho menuju atas perutnya saat bersamaan... DUG

Minho melotot, spontan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau yang ada di perutku ini bayi?"

Minho menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk cepat-cepat. Kali ini seakan terhipnotis, Minho menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan dengan berani meletakkan dua tangannya di atas perut Kyuhyun. ia memegangi perut besar itu dan kembali melotot saat merasakan sesuatu berputar di balik sana. Gerak itu bahkan terlihat menembus hingga ke bathrobe Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya di balik batrobe ini..." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan seringai, Minho menatapnya seakan tidak percaya. Tapi pemuda itu juga tidak menolak.

Dalam sepuluh menit, keduanya sudah berada di posisi yang sama-sama telanjang. Bergumul di atas karpet hitam ruang tengah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbaring di bawah dan Minho bergerak dalam tempo cepat, mendorong dan menarik keluar-masuk kejantanannya dari hole Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan perut besarnya dengan satu tangan. Suara desah mereka bersambut beriringan, dengan suara kulit yang saling beradu memenuhi ruangan.

"Ahhhh... nnngggg... mmmmhhhh..." Kyuhyun mengerang, lalu menjerit-jerit kecil setiap kali Minho berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. "Ah! Ah! Ahhnggg..."

Aroma seks rekat menguar di udara. Minho menahan satu kaki Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya tinggi agar ia mendapatkan akses lebih luas ke dalam tubuh dan hole Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuh-hyunssshi... kau ket-ath sekalihhh... mmmhhh..." Minho terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, lama kelamaan ia menarik kaki Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Y-yeahhhh... disana... akkhhhh... nikmath... ngggghh... mmmhhhhhhh..." Kyuhyun mendorong bokongnya turun.

"Ap-apa tidak berbahaya K-Kyuhhyun sshi? U-uh-uh, mmmhhh. Y-yea-b... bayimu. Ummmhhh... bayimu Kyuhyun-sshi." Minho memegangi perut Kyuhyun pelan-pelan, seakan takut melukai pemuda di bawahnya ini. namun kyuhyun justru menekan kedua tangan Minho ke arah perutnya, dengan sengaja mengincar rasa kelu dan pedih saat perutnya tertekan kuat seperti itu.

"B-bayinya Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Minho nyaris berhenti saat bayi di dalam perut Kyuhyun menggeliat dan memberontak. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan dengan sengaja menurunkan bokongnya, menyuruh Minho terus menjalankan tugasnya.

"T-Tidak ap-pa mmmhhh... M-minho sshi ttteruskannn ngggghhh! B-bayiku menyukainya... Mmmereka sudah terbiassssaaa... hhngggg... lebih dalammmhhh..."

Minho melenguh, menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dan menekan kejantanannya makin dalam.

"A-aku hampir samm-pai..." Minho memegangi pinggul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang, mencondongkan dadanya dan menunggu.

"M-MINHOOO-OOHHHHH!"

"MMMHHHHHH!"

Keduanya memekik saat Minho menyemburkan cairan kejantanannya di dalam hole Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menyemburkan miliknya di tangan dan mengenai perut Minho juga perutnya sendiri. Keduaya bernapas terengah, keringat bercampur dengan lengketnya sperma. Minho belum mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan Kyuhyun tidak berniat membiarkan benda itu segera keluar dari tubuhnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi lelah mereka, lalu mereka tertawa. Minho membungkuk hati-hati agar tidak menekan perut Kyuhyun dan mencoba mencium pemuda di bawahnya. Tapi kyuhyun justru menarik perutnya dan mengizinkan perut datar pemuda itu menekan perutnya sendiri yang bulat besar. Keduanya bercumbu, menyesap dan bertukar saliva selama beberapa saat. Bayi dalam perut Kyuhyun terus berputar dan menendang dan bisa dirasakan oleh Minho. Tapi keduanya tidak berhenti, masih dengan kejantanan Minho yang berada di dalam hole Kyuhyun dan bokong Kyuhyun terangkat dan ditahan oleh pinggul kokoh Minho.

Keduanya tidak berhenti, setiaknya hingga dua ronde lain berlalu dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit saat perutnya menegang ngilu.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup beranjak dari atas karpet itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sakit, perutnya keram. Ia segera menyuruh Minho pulang sebelum hari menjelang sore. Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak ingin dibantu. Ia melambai dengan berbaring di ruang tengahnya, tidak bisa mengantarkan Minho yang sudah beranjak keluar dari pintu.

"Kalau sempat, mampirlah lagi. Kapanpun kau boleh datang."

Minho tersenyum dan menjawab 'Ya' sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Baru pulang?" Kyuhyun menyambut Siwon yang sejak tadi mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi ke dapur. Kyuhyun berdiri di muka pintu, hanya mengenakan bathrobe sembari memegang segelas soju.

"Oh ya." Siwon tertawa canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum melotot menatap gelas di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Berapa kali kubilang jangan minum minuman keras!" Hardik Siwon sembari merebut gelas itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendengus, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon mengejarnya, menarik bahunya dan mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun kuat.

"Jangan egois Kyuhyun! Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu tapi jangan lukai bayiku! Kau mengerti?!"

"Bayi ini juga milikku. Jadi terserah padaku mau melakukan apapun." Kyuhyun mencibir. Mengusap perut buncitnya lalu memukul perutnya sendiri pelan. Perbuatannya membuat Siwon makin marah. Tapi Siwon yang tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun, akhirnya mengalah dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun di belakangnya menyeringai. Mengikuti Siwon kembali ke kamar mereka. Ya. Mereka menggunakan satu kamar meskipun rumah ini memiliki dua kamar kosong yang lain. Ada banyak alasan. Salah satunya, baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama haus akan kehangatan. Sehingga berada di satu kamar yang sama akan menguntungkan mereka, memudahkan mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan keberadaan satu sama lain. Tapi tentu saja, dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan punggung telanjang Siwon yang kekar. Pemuda itu tidak segan segan membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan bertelanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, Siwon masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

Kyuhyun duduk berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menuang soju lagi yang memang diletakkannya di atas meja. Lalu sembari meminum cairan itu, Kyuhyun mengusap perut besarnya. Di balik bathrobe ini, ia tidak mengenakan apapun. Karena ia memang baru saja selesai mandi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan rileks mengelilingi rumah. Hingga Siwon kembali.

Sudah tiga hari partnernya itu pergi dan baru kembali tadi. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak menunggu kepulangan Siwon untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dua kali ia mengundang teman barunya, Minho. Dan sekali ia mengajak Changmin bermalam. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari kehangatan tubuh orang lain terlebih dengan usia kandungannya yang sudah hampir sembilan bulan. Jika Siwon tidak ada, maka siapapun tidak masalah.

Kyuhyun baru saja mengusir Changmin sebelum Siwon datang tadi. Dan kini ia kelelahan. Meski Kyuhyun tahu dibalik amarah Siwon, pria bertubuh kekar itu akan menuntut kebutuhannya setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri.

Siwon keluar hanya dengan secarik handuk di lehernya. Tetes tetes air masih mengaliri tubuhnya yang telanjang, kekar seperti patung patung dewa yunani. Kyuhyun menelan ludah melihat penis besar Siwon yang semi ereksi. Pandangan seduktif yang menusuk itu dilempar langsung untuknya.

"Tidak Siwon. Aku lelah. Aku baru saja melakukannya dengan Changmin dan bocah sialan itu tidak berhenti menggenjot holeku semalaman. Aku mau tidur! Aku mau istirahat!"

"Ayolah Kyuhyun. Satu putaran saja." Siwon melempar handuknya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Ia berbaring miring di sebelah Kyuhyun. Siwon memainkan tali pengikat bathrobe Kyuhyun yang melingkar di atas perut buncit Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap perut besar yang penuh itu. "Daddy ingin mengunjungi baby, Mommy..." guraunya dengan seringai.

"Menjijikan Choi Siwon! Jangan sebut aku seperti itu!" Sembur Kyuhyun marah.

"Yang berhak memanggil Mommy hanya bayiku nanti."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjarahmu, satu kali saja untuk hari ini Kyu?"

"Tidak."

Siwon mendesah. Kecewa.

"Tapi kau bisa menggagahi aku. Aku bersedia." Kyuhyun tiba tiba tersenyum licik.

"Benarkah?" Mata Siwon berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" Ia langsung duduk tegap di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menyikap bathrobe Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menghalangi.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bilang kau bisa melakukannya seperti biasa!

Hati Siwon mencelos.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya dengan penismu!"

Siwon melotot. "L-lalu dengan apa?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia membuka bathrobenya dengan seduktif. Perlahan menyikap bahu hingga seluruh tubuhnya terekspos polos di hadapan Siwon.

"Kau boleh lalukan apapun pada tubuhku." Kyuhyun mengusap dua dadanya yang sedikit membengkak, lalu tangannya turun mengusap perutnya yang buncit. Sengaja sekali menggoda Siwon. Ckck.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memasukkan milikmu ke dalam holeku, Wonniehh."

Siwon menelan ludah saat Kyuhyun menusuk holenya menggunakan jarinya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh satu kalipun atau aku akan marah. Gunakan toys, vibrator, dildo. Apapun. Dan lakukan pelan-pelan."

"T-tapi aku sudah keras, kyuhyun! Ini sakit! Biarkan milikku kembali ke dalam holemu!" Pinta Siwon memelas sembari menunjuk juniornya yang menegang sempurna.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Justru makin menggoda Siwon dengan mencondongkan perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku tidak suka dick mu hari ini, karena dia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya dengan pelan dan selalu berakhir membuatku kesakitan. Jadi better take it, or not at all tuan." Sinis Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasangkan kembali tali bathrobenya.

Siwon terkesiap panik. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan kuturuti syaratmu baiklah!" Ujarnya menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menelan ludah melihat tubuh telanjang di bawahnya. Ia mengusap dada Kyuhyun dan turun ke perut besarnya menggunakan jari. Dengan perut sebuncit ini, Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan pesonanya. Justru Siwon semakin merasa dibuat gila.

Kyuhyun meraih dildo besar dari kolong tempat tidurnya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

Siwon langsung meraihnya. Tapi ia memulai dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Keduanya berciuman. Saling menghisap dengan bunyi kecipak saliva bercampur.

"Nggghhh... mmmhhh..." kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya.

Keduanya berperang kecil hingga mulut Siwon turun menuju lehernya. Siwon tidak sabar hingga ia melahap sebelah puting Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahhhhh... AHHHHH... Mmmmmmhhhh. S-Siwonnahhh. I-tu milik baby, jangan dihabiskan mmhhh..." kyuhyun menggeliat menggila saat Siwon menarik keluar cairan keruh yang sudah mengisi dadanya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Siwon berhenti menghisap dan beralih meremas kedua dada Kyuhyun hingga mereka sama sama bisa melihat cairan kekuningan itu keluar mengalir dari lubang puting Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang.

Siwon segera menjilat tetesan itu sebelum air keruh itu mengalir menyamping ke perut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah ini milik baby? Kalau begitu biar kukembalikan padamu, mommy. Tolong berikan pada baby." Siwon melahap mulut Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu sempat protes. Ia mentransfer cairan susu yang disimpannya di mulut ke mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon merogoh mulut itu dengan lidahnya, memaksa Kyuhyun menelan.

GLUK.

Kyuhyu terengah setelah siwon melepaskan bibirnya. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang meneteskan sisa air susunya sendiri. Kekesalannya sesaat tadi berubah setelah Siwon melahap kembali puting kirinya dan meremas yang kanan.

"Ngghhh... mmhh... D-Daddy! B-Baby menginginkan susunya lagi. B-berikan pada M-mommyyngghh..."

Oh, Kyuhyun menyukai permainan ini.

Siwon menurutinya, mengulangi ciumannya yg tadi dan mentransfer lagi susu Kyuhyun kembali ke pemiliknya melalui mulut.

"Apa masih kurang? Baby sudah dapat susunya?"

Kyuhyun mengerang dan mendesah.

"Mommy bisa merasakannya. Susunya masuk lewat sini..." Ujarnya sembari mendesah, menunjuk mulut dan lehernya dan menarik jarinya turun, ke dada lalu menuju perut buncitnya.

"Lalu turun kesiniiii... mmmhh... kesini... ngghhh..." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan merdu, Siwon menggodanya dengan menggigit kecil perutnya.

"Dan Baby sudah mendapatkan susunya. Mommy bisa merasakannya nghhh... mmhhh..." seakan akan seperti yang diucapkannya, bayi di dalam perut Kyuhyun berputar. Kulitnya yang timbul dan berputar membuat siwon terkesiap, meletakkan tangannya disana dengan terpesona. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon. Ia membimbing tangan siwon menuju tempat yang bisa diduganya dengan jelas.

Siwon tampak makin tertegun.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Siwon mengangguk. Matanya membulat. "Keras."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Itu kepalanya."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan ikut tersenyum.

"Baby ingin bermain. Ayo kunjungi baby."

"Baby ingin daddy?"

"Bukan. Baby ingin mainan daddy. Sekarang, daddy."

Siwon mendesah kecewa. Ia meraih dildo panjang itu dan berbaring menyamping di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga ikut berbaring, memunggunginya dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Ia menahan dengan memegangi bawah lututnya. Memberi akses lebih mudah bagi Siwon menuju holenya.

"Ingat Siwon. Lakukan pelan pelannngghhh!" Kyuhyun menghentak, tubuhnya gemetaran. Siwon memasukkan kepala dildo itu tanpa memberi aba-aba. Tapi Siwon memang melakukannya pelan-pelan.

"Daddy tahu mommy, bagaimana mungkin daddy akan berbohong kalau baby mendengar sejak tadi. Cha, buka kaki mommy lebar-lebar. Baby ingin melihat Mainan barunya."

Kyuhyun memegangi kakinya makin kuat. Benda besar itu memasuki holenya perlahan-lahan, memaksa melebarkan dinding dinding holenya hingga terasa penuh. Dalam dan nikmat.

"Ngghhhmm... yyeahhh... g-gerakkan itu daddy. Mmmhh..."

"Mommy nakal, baby sedang berkenalan dulu." Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya. Merekatkan dadanya ke pinggung Kyuhyun. Ia fokus memperdalam benda itu masuk ke dalam hole Kyuhyun. Bahkan nyaris sampai tertelan.

"S-SIWON-AHHH!"

"Mommy bilang asal pelan-pelan tidak masalah kan? Walaupun dalaaaaam sekali." Siwon mendorong masuk benda itu hingga benar benar tertelan masuk ke dalam hole Kyuhyun. Kini malah jarinya yang panjang ikut masuk untuk mendorong benda itu lebih dalam lagi.

Kyuhyun menghentak tersiksa. Benda itu menekan kasar dan kuat prostatnya. Terus bertahan di sana. Tidak bergerak selain masuk dan menekan lebih dalam. "Ngghhhg... ahhh. Ahhh... ahhh..."

Siwon tersenyum senang. Merasa benda itu sudah berada di tempat terdalam. Jari telunjuknya harus masuk hanya untuk merasakan ujung benda yang sudah terbenam di dalam anus Kyuhyun.

"Sssiwonnn ahhhh... i-itu sakit. Nggghh... t tapi jangan berhentih... engghhh..."

Siwon mengambil toys lainnya. Sebuah dildo lagi. Sama besarnya.

Siwon memasukkan benda itu, di bawah toys yang sudah masuk di hole Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mendorong keluar dan masuk benda itu pelan dan pendek. Tapi kyuhyun mengejang dan tersentak hebat.

"ENGGGHHHH... HAHHH. AHHHH... HAHHH... AHHH..."

"Kau menyukainya Mommy?" Siwon mengerang. Sebenarnya juga menderita dengan penisnya yang menegang namun tidak mendapat kesempatan. Ia menekan-nekan penisnya ke daging bokong Kyuhyun yang besar dan lembut. Sembari tangannya terus memanjakan Kyuhyun yang makin menggelinjang.

"S-siwonaahhh... b-baby! Ngghhh... mmhh... b-baby menyukainyaa! R-rasakan Daddy! P-pegang perut Mommy!" Kyuhyun terhentak naik dan turun dengan lembut. Sama seperti gerakan tangan Siwon yang lembut.

Siwon menurutinya, ia memegang perut Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan benar saja, bayi mereka bergerak begitu lincah. Berputar, menendang, berputar lagi. Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap perut Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh hohhh... mhhh... ahhhh... nggghhh!"

"Daddy masih belum boleh berkunjung?"

Kyuhyun berkeringat deras. Ia memegangi perutnya. Lalu menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. "N-nnnoooo! Ngghhhhhh... mmmhhhh!"

Siwon mendesah. Terpaksa menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi setelah Kyuhyun selesai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.


	3. Chapter 3

(CHAPTER 4 PROTECTED IN BLOG/ Password telah di kirim ke akun yg mereview di chap sebelumnya)

* * *

Yunho adalah seorang dokter muda di akhir dua puluh, tampan, tinggi, mapan, lajang, dan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, apalagi pada Choi Siwon, bahwa laki-laki yang berhasil berlabuh dalam hatinya adalah Jung Yunho. Dokter pribadinya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak lima tahun silam. Yunho seringkali mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk memeriksa kandungan Kyuhyun. terkadang tanpa imbalan, terkadang, imbalan yang diberikan tidak umum dari imbalan lainnya.

Secangkir kopi yang disajikan Kyuhyun dingin begitu saja di atas meja ruang tamu tanpa diminum sedikitpun. Tuan rumah bersama tamu dokternya akhirnya berakhir di dalam kamar tamu apartemen ini, salah satu yang terletak di lantai bawah dan cepat diraih dari ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun mengerang di bawah tubuh Yunho, telanjang bulat dengan kaki mengangkang sedangkan Yunho berada di atas tubuhnya, menggenjot rektumnya dengan cepat. Suara kulit dan daging yang saling menghentak menggema di dalam kamar. Diiringi rintihan dan desahan nikmat. Wajah Kyuhyun merona, karena panas dan sensasi yang bertumbuk berturut-turut di dalam tubuhnya. Perutnya yang buncit menggunung dan mengilap, oleh keringat dan mani yang berkali-kali mengotori tubuhnya. Yunho sudah menjalankan ronde ketiga, dan Kyuhyun mulai merasa kelu ketimbang menikmatinya. Tapi laki-laki luar biasa ini belum akan berhenti sebelum lima atau enam ronde, dan tak jarang Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan di tengah seks mereka.

"Emhhh! Nggghh! H-hyaaah!" tubuh Kyuhyun menghentak naik dan turun, pemuda itu meremas bantalnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Aroma seks menguar di udara. Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat, benda tumpul yang menghajar prostatnya tidak lagi terasa nikmat. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang kelelahan, Kyuhyun mempertahankan kesadaran dirinya saat ia meremas tangan Yunho yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"H-Hyung! Hyung hentikan!"

Yunho meliriknya, wajah pria itu terengah dan merona. Tanpa mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun ia menunduk dan menghisap bibir bengkak Kyuhyun.

"S-satu kali lagi, Kyunghhh!"

"Perutku-nggghh! Sakit!" Kyuhyun meremas tangan Yunho, sebelah tangannya meremas perutnya yang tegang. "AKH! HYUNG!"

Melihat itu Yunho segera tersadar, ia menghentak lebih dalam ke tubuh Kyuhyun, terpaksa mengakhiri seks itu dengan segera. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan dibimbingnya pemuda yang meringis kesakitan itu untuk duduk pelan-pelan.

"K-Kyu? Kau tidak apa?"

"AKH!" Kyuhyun memekik lagi, meremas perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menolak dibawa duduk dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetaran. Yunho panik dan buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur. Ia membuka tas dokternya dan mengeluarkan stetoskop dari dalam sana.

"H-yung... aaaah! Ngggh! Sakit sekalihhh!" tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung, Yunho harus memegangi bahu pemuda itu untuk bisa menyentuh perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengejan. Tangan Yunho mengusap lembut perutnya, lalu jari-jari panjang itu memijat lebih kuat, menekan di bagian sisi perut buncitnya sebelum naik ke pusar. Kyuhyun memekik dan mengeluh, perutnya bergolak, bayinya bergerak kuat.

"Tahan nafasmu, keluarkan pelan-pelan ne..." Yunho membimbingnya, memangku kepala Kyuhyun di atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun meremas tangan Yunho sembari mengikuti aba-aba dokter muda itu.

"Enggghh... aaah!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, jangan diremas. Kasihan bayimu." Yunho mengusap perut besar Kyuhyun, memijatnya dengan hati-hati. Permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang mengembang dan rapuh itu mencolok masuk saat Yunho mengusap menggunakan jari-jarinya. Lekung tubuh kecil yang meringkuk di dalam perut Kyuhyun tampak jelas saat Yunho menekannya hati-hati. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang meski nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Remasan tangannya di lengan Yunho meregang.

"Itu hanya kontraksi palsu. Masih ada dua minggu lagi sebelum jadwal melahirkanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, keringan membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menyukai posisi ini. tertidur di pangkuan Yunho dan tangan besar itu mengusap wajahnya yang dingin.

"Kau yakin akan melahirkan normal, Kyu? Aku sudah menyarankan untuk operasi."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat. Ia membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk dengan menarik diri menggunakan bahu bidang Yunho. "Aku akan melahirkan bayi ini dengan normal, hyung. Sudah cukup dengan stretchmark, aku tidak mau menambah dengan luka jahit."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar alasan itu, dokter itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia hendak berkomentar saat bibir Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendarat di bibirnya, dengan lembut dan beralur.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi?" Kyuhyun memelas, mengecup dagu Yunho dan turun ke lehernya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Ini berbahaya untuk bayimu." Yunho berusaha menarik Kyuhyun dari dirinya. Tapi pemuda itu bersikeras dengan melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Kubantu kau untuk mandi setelah itu kau harus istirahat. Aku akan pulang setelah kau tertidur, ne?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu. Ia memandangi punggung Yunho yang menjauh darinya dengan sengit, saat dilihatnya pria itu hendak mengambil bathrobe, Kyuhyun meringis memegangi perutnya, dengan sengaja memekik kuat-kuat.

"AAAKHHH! Sakit hyung! Aaaah!" Kyuhyun melengkung, menekan perut besarnya dengan kedua lutut, tampak kesulitan. Yunho tidak sempat meraih apapun dan melompat kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Direngkuhnya kepala Kyuhyun kembali ke pangkuannya. Pemuda itu merintih dan wajahnya memerah.

"J-Jangan pergi kumohon! Menginap semalam disini, please."

"T-Tapi Kyu, istriku—"

"Nggghhhh!" Kyuhyun memaksa mengedan hingga wajahnya memerah, dan itu membuat Yunho ketakutan, mengira pemuda di depannya ini menghadapi kontraksi sungguhan.

"M-mana yang sakit? Disini?" Yunho mengusap bawah perut Kyuhyun, "Kita ke rumah sakit saja, ne!"

"T-Tidak nggghhh! J-jangan pergi! Kau tetap disini. Sakit sekali rasanya ingin mati." Kyuhyun merintih, bulu matanya basah oleh keringat dan airmata, hal itu sukses membuat Yunho menyerah meski dalam hati ia sedikit merasa ditipu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menginap semalam disini. Jangan remas perutmu, biar aku yang mengusapnya." Yunho membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun disisinya, dan benar saja, setelah ia mengatakan akan tetap berada disana, magnae itu terpejam tenang dan memeluk lengannya erat-erat. Yunho tahu Kyuhyun baru saja berpura-pura, tapi ia tetap tidak tega meninggalkan pemuda ini. dibiarkannya saja pemuda itu memeluk lengannya, sementara ia mengusap perut buncit Kyuhyun pelan-pelan.

"Ne? Lebih baik?" Yunho mengecup kening Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tersenyum samar dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Yunho.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Kyuhyun, dalam hati menyeringai.

"Siwon tidak akan kembali? Kalau aku pergi besok, apa akan ada yang menjagamu?"

"Tidak ada. Bajingan itu tidak akan pulang kalau belum seminggu." Kyuhyun menjawab acuh, sembari merekatkan dirinya pada Yunho, membuat perut buncitnya menempel dekat di perut bidang pria di sisinya itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun melahap potongan steaknya dengan ogah-ogahan. Di hadapannya Siwon serius melahap steak miliknya sendiri. Setiap kali Siwon mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya, Kyuhyun akan membuang muka ke luar jendela. Menatap orang orang yang berlalu lalang di luar restoran.

Kyuhyun mengusap perut besarnya di balik mantel. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 9 bulan. Siwon mengajaknya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar sekaligus memperbaiki kesehatannya yg semakin kurang fit akhir-akhir ini. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun selalu dikurung di rumah mereka. Sekarang setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun diizinkan berada di luar rumah. Kyuhyun ingin menikmatinya. Sayang semua jadi kurang sempurna karena Siwon-lah yang bersama dengannya sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon tiba tiba bertanya. Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat wajah, ia meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya.

"Tidak selera."

"Kau ingin memesan yang lain. Ingin memanggil pelayan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tatapannya masih terlempar ke luar, pemuda itu meringis sembari meremas perut buncitnya. Siwon yg melihatnya sontak terkesiap dan mengubah posisi duduknya ke sebelah Kyuhyun dengan segera.

"Kenapa? Mana yang sakit? Kau merasa kontraksi?" Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mengusap perut Kyuhyun hati-hati. Tapi pemuda itu justru membalasnya dengan berdecak dan menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yg ada di bahunya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Dia hanya bergerak terlalu kuat." Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya di sisi kiri, membiarkan Siwon mengusap perutnya di sisi kanan. Ia menyukai tangan besar itu berada di atas perutnya, terasa hangat sekaligus kasar. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke pantai setelah ini."

Kening Siwon bertaut mendengar permintaan itu. "Tapi kandunganmu sudah terlalu tua, pantai jauh dari kota. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan sengit. "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkan. Aku akan minta Yunho-hyung mengantarkanku. Atau aku akan pergi sendiri, aku juga punya mobil. Tidak butuh supir."

Siwon menghela nafas, tidak berniat meladeni Kyuhyun karena semakin diladeni pemuda itu akan semakin marah-marah.

"Baiklah, kupikirkan sebentar lagi. Kalau cuaca mendukung, kita akan ke pantai."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mendengus. Di sisi lain berharap Siwon akan terus melarangnya agar ia bisa marah-marah lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk baby?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Siwon yang melihat respon pasif Kyuhyun jadi ikut-ikutan tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Kau tahu..."

Kyuhyun diam.

"Kau harus mengurangi intensitas hubunganmu dengan Yunho, hyung."

Kyuhyun berpaling menatapnya, lalu melotot.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Tapi Yunho-hyung sudah punya istri," Siwon memainkan pisau dan garpunya. "Dan aku yakin sekali kau mendapatkan seks bersamanya lebih banyak daripada istri Yunho hyung. Itu tidak masuk akal... dan tidak bermoral."

"Lalu kau merasa hubunganmu dengan semua perempuan itu bermoral?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya lagi, ia menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha tampak lembut. "Kau harus memikirkan baby, terlalu banyak seks dengan pasangan yang bergantian juga tidak baik untukmu. Dan untuk baby."

"Tapi baik untukmu?"

Siwon menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sudah tidak menemui perempuan manapun lima pekan terakhir."

"Oh, aku percaya itu Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun berdecih sinis.

"Aku berpikir banyak akhir-akhir ini." Siwon menelan ludah. "Aku merasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

"Oh tentu saja, kau tenang saja. Setelah baby lahir aku akan segera mengemasi barangku dan mencari apartemen lain. Yunho-hyung akan lebih berkenan menampungku di rumahnya, sekalipun ada istrinya."

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon memekik, saat orang-orang memandangnya dengan bingung, ia mengecilkan suaranya dan sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"B-bukan itu maksudku. A-aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan tidak jelas ini, tapi dengan memulai hubungan yang lebih –berkomitmen. Untuk baby, tidak kah kau berpikir ia berhak mendapatkan keluarga normal yang bahagia? Tidak seperti kita saat kecil dulu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Dan darimana kepercayaan diri itu? Kau merasa bisa membahagiakan aku? Dan baby? Oh, kau mimpi apa semalam Siwon-ah?"

"Aku serius Kyuhyun." Siwon mulai tidak sabar, ia menunduk dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, membuat pemuda yang awalnya mencibir-cibir itu segera bungkam.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, sejujurnya tidak berani dipandangi setajam itu, ia menyingkirkan wajah Siwon dengan setengah bercanda. "Jangan dekat-dekat, nafasmu panas, membuatku gerah."

"Kyuhyun ah." Siwon tidak mau mengalah, ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk merangkul Kyuhyun, dan sebelah tangannya menyentuh perut Kyuhyun dengan protektif. Kyuhyun memberontak, tapi Siwon jauh lebih cepat mendorong wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya, dan Siwon meraih bibir itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Keduanya berciuman, sedikit agak lama dengan paksaan Siwon. Siwon bermaksud memasukkan lidahnya saat dengan keras Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga Siwon nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Pemuda mengandung itu berdiri dengan murka, ia mengusap bibirnya marah dan mendelik pada Siwon, mengusir Siwon menggunakan kakinya.

Sadar tidak ada gunanya melawan Kyuhyun saat ini, Siwon membuka jalan untuk dilalui Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet! Kenapa? Kau mau memperkosaku di toilet? Tidak memikirkan baby eh?"

Siwon menggigit bibir, tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkannya.

...

Kyuhyun mencuci wajahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan perasaan campur aduk. Amarah dan jantungnya berdegup tidak keruan. Kyuhyun menahan perutnya sembari meringis, merasa tiba-tiba urat di perutnya bertambah ketat. Dan lagi-lagi ia terpikirkan pada obrolan pendeknya dengan Siwon tadi.

"Komitmen, eh?" ia berdecih, lebih mengejek dirinya sendiri saat ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, tubuh tingginya tampak gemuk dibalut mantel itu. Dan saat ia mengusap perut, akan tampak jelas lekuk buncit perutnya. Kyuhyun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya saat seorang pria masuk ke toilet. Ia bermaksud keluar buru-buru saat disadarinya siapa pria jangkung yang baru saja menyelesaikan kebutuhannya di dalam toilet itu.

"Minho-ah!"

Minho tersentak kaget. Ia nyaris menarik risletingnya menjepit juniornya sendiri. "K-Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Kita bertemu disini? Jodoh sekali!" Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia senang melihat semburat merah di wajah Minho. Dengan cepat ia beranjak mendekati pemuda itu dan memberikan satu kecupan pendek di bibir, salam pertemuan.

Minho tentu saja dibuat semakin terkejut oleh ciuman pendek itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu sering-sering mampir! Kenapa setiap aku memesan pizza malah perempuan yang mengantarkannya?" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa.

Minho mengusap tengkuknya sembari membisikkan 'maaf' kecil. Tidak berani mengutarakan kalau ia merasa tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya setiap kali mengingat pria ini. dan disisi lain Minho juga ditekan oleh rasa tanggungjawabnya menjaga norma. Pria mengandung ini pasti memiliki pasangan, dan tidak seharusnya Minho mengharapkan lebih bahkan sekedar berhubungan seks untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi saat itu di toilet, Minho tahu hasrat yang selama ini ditahannya tidak akan lagi bisa ditahan setelah ia melihat fantasinya berdiri nyata di hadapannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak hanya mengizinkannya, tapi memancingnya. Hingga mereka berdua berakhir saling melahap satu sama lain di salah satu kubik toilet.

Kyuhyun bersandar di toilet duduk yang tertutup, Minho mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menghentak berkali-kali menumbuk rektumnya. Suara desahan mengambang di udara. Kyuhyun memegangi perut seakan berusaha menjaga bayinya dan Minho berusaha menjaga kecepatannya memikirkan keadaan pria di bawahnya itu.

"M-minnhh... aaaahhh!" Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan lagi tengkuknya yang terasa sakit karena sandaran keras di belakangnya. Dengan gemetaran ia berpegang pada bahu kokoh di hadapannya, membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak seiring dengan tumbukan Minho

"M-moooree... ngggghhhh!"

"K-kyuh...yunsshi!" Minho menekan juniornya dalam-dalam, lalu dengan satu hentakan kuat, ia mengeluarkan loadnya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. lenguhan keduanya terdengar beriringan. Kyuhyun nyaris jatuh menyamping kalau saja Minho tidak kuat-kuat menahan tubuh lemasnya.

"M-maafkan aku Kyuhyun-sshi! aish!" Minho sadar ia menyesal justru setelah selesai melakukannya. Ia menarik tisu toilet panjang-panjang dan berusaha membersihkan selangkangan dan bagian private Kyuhyun. kyuhyun tertawa lemas, membiarkan pemuda itu membersihkannya.

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri? Ingin kupapah keluar?"

"Tidak perlu Minho-sshi, aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini. Kenapa? Kau dikejar waktu?"

Minho menggigit bibir lalu dengan enggan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong kalau ia kecewa. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menahan Minho. "Baiklah, kau pergi saja, aku bisa bereskan sisanya. Tapi ingat kau harus sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahku."

"T-tapi Kyuhyun-sshi?" Minho masih ragu meninggalkan pemuda itu di dalam cubicle toilet. Ia tidak yakin Kyuhyun bisa berjalan keluar sendiri setelah dua ronde cepat mereka.

"Tidak apa, pergilah. Aku datang kemari bersama seseorang. Kalau aku tidak sanggup keluar sendirian, aku akan memanggilnya. Sekarang pergi, ia bisa menjotosmu kalau kau ketahuan melakukan seks dengan ibu bayinya di dalam toilet ini."

"B-baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, lebih-lebih saat dilihatnya Minho dengan gugup membantunya mengenakan pakaian, dan buru-buru keluar setelah mengecup bibirnya.

Sepeninggalan Minho, Kyuhyun membehani kemeja di balik mantelnya yang berantakan. Ia bangun dengan susah payah dan langkah pincang. Siapa bilang ia tidak sanggup berjalan hanya dengan dua ronde?

Pemuda itu meringis sembari berkaca, membenahi penampilannya dan menyemprot sebotol parfum mungil untuk menyamarkan aroma sperma yang menguar di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memastikan lagi penampilannya saat ia menatap pantulan perutnya di cermin, dan melihat jelas gejolak besar yang juga dirasakannya. Berputar miring kiri dan kekanan, Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi tawanya hanya terdengar tiga detik sebelum pemuda itu tercekat. Terhuyung ke depan dan berpegang pada wastafel sembari mencengkeram perutnya.

"A-aaakh!" pekiknya kesakitan, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran. Bermaksud berdiri lebih tegap saat sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, tapi dengan cepat gelombang rasa sakit lain kembali dengan bertubi-tubi.

"AAAAKKKHH!" suara pekikan Kyuhyun menggema di dalam toilet, pemuda itu jatuh merosot ke lantai. Ia mencengkeram perutnya dan dengan tangan gemetar berusaha meraih ponselnya. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sanggup menyentuh apapun lagi, dua tangannya sibuk mencengkeram perut, dan tubuhnya melengkung.

"nggghhh... enggghhh!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, hanya bisa menunggu hingga sakit di perutnya berlalu, tapi sialnya, sakit itu justru datang makin bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap buram ke depan, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lagi, berkonsentrasi mengembalikan kesadarannya yang makin mengikis.

Suara pintu membanting terbuka beriringan dengan rintihan Kyuhyun. Siwon masuk dengan panik, berlutut dan merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun merintih menjawabnya, ia meremas kemeja Siwon saat pria bertubuh tegap itu berlari susah payah untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam mobil.

Tidak mungkin sekarang. Masih ada tiga munggu lagi. Ini terlalu cepat dari perkiraan Yunho.

Kyuhyun meremas perutnya dan bernafas terengah-engah, tiba-tiba tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi bayi yang ada di perutnya.

tbc

* * *

chapter chapter selanjurnya akan diupdate di grup fanfic, buat yang berminat join add fb saya ya Agatha Martauli/cek di user profile ffn


End file.
